HIDDEN POWER
by ABCPDA
Summary: Olette es una chica fuera de lo común, ella conocerá grandes amigos con los que compartir su vida escolar, pero... no todo es como suena ella en realidad es..


Se encontraba una chica de tez blanca ojos color rojo brillante y cabellera negra en la cama mientras sonaba su despertador avisandole que era hora de levantar la chica se levant y fue a tomar una ducha, al salir de sta tomo su uniforme escolar, ste le quedaba muy largo de la falda y la blusa le quedaba inmensa,  
>al terminar de ponerse el uniformese puso una mascara de zorro ya que la discriminaban por el color de sus ojos rojizos.<p>-Hija ser mejor que te apures si no quieres llegar tarde al primer d a de clases atu nuevo al colegio-gritaba su madre desde el primer piso de la casa-.<p>

-Est bien, bajar en un segundo-grit la pelinegra.

La chica baj corriendo casi callendos en las escaleras mientras tomaba su desayuno y sal a de la casa, corr o hasta tomar el autob s, al llegar a su nuevo colegio sinti las miradas de las personas, al entrar al colegio le pidi la direcci n de su aula a una se ora, al encontrar su aula escuch como la profesora le dec a a sus alumnos que tendr an una nueva alumna transferida luego le pidi que pasar .

-Muy bien alumnos(as) tenemos una alumna y espero que se lleven bien con ella, porfavor pres ntate- dec a la morena.

-Buenos d as, mi nombre es Olette Dankworth y tengo 17 a os- terminaba la pelinegra indiferente.

-oh mira a quien tenemos aqu , una Dankworth-dec a una rubia de ojos color esmeralda.

- se orita Dunkeld!, !tome asiento -dijo molesta la profesora.

-oh.. por qu deber a?-espet la chica rubia con un rostro de superioridad.

-!si no quieres tener problemas ser mejor que t me asiento -habl la profesora.

-ch -chasque la lengua.

-Muy bien Dankworth, tu lugar ser al lado de Katia Weiner-dijo la profesora.

-ok-dij secamente la pelinegra.

Al llegar a su asiento se encontr con una joven alta y delgada con cabello risado y negro, con ojos color olivo de tez morena y muy simp tica.

- Hola!, mi nombre es Katia weiner y tengo 18 a os- dijo la chica morena con una gran sonrisa.

Olette no respondi solo se dedic a asentir, as transcurrio el tiempo y ya era hora del almuerzo as que Olette se dedic a encontrar un lugar solitario, solo que no se hab a percatado que Katia la estaba siguiendo, Olette hab a encontrado el lugar perfecto era debajo de un rbol alejado del aula y de las personas.

- Qu haces aqui sola?- dijo una chica de rulos negros.

-! - Olette se alarm .

-ah... s lo eres t -dijo la chica pelinegra.

-Lament lo que ocurri en el aula, pero no deber as tomarla en cuenta, Marcy Dunkeld solo se la pasa molestando a los dem s, solo tiene un poco de envidia por que llamas la atenci n con esa m scara de zorro que te traes- dijo la chica morena.

-Oh... no te preocupes, en un principio nunca la tom en cuenta- dijo la pelinegra.

-jeje muy bien- dijo la morena.

-Bueno... ahora puedes irte- dijo la pelinegra con ojos de aburrimiento mientras empezaba a comer su almuerzo.

- Espera! no me ir , es m s me quedar - dijo la chica con pos de orgullo.

-Por cierto... ya que te quedar s, cu l es tu poder?-pregunt la pelinegra con curiosidad.

-oh.. asi que quieres saber mi magnif co poder, pues te lo dir - dijo la morena orgullosa.

- Y es?..-dijo la pelinegra.

-Mi poder es la teletransportaci n-dijo la chica orgullosa de su poder.

-Bueno...- dijo Olette con una gotita en la nuca estilo anime.

-Oye Dankworth... cual es tu poder?-dijo la chica morena.

-Lo siento.. pero eso no se me tiene permitido decirlo-dijo apenada.

A lo lejos se pod a apreciar como ven a una chica de baja estatura era casta a de tez clara, se acercaba a maxima velocidad,luego salt a la espalda de Katia.

- Katia! te extra e mucho-dijo mientras restregaba su cara con la de ella.

-oie nov me degad despidad- dec a la morena entrecortadamente.

-Asi... lo siento, es que ya te extra aba- dec a con una gran sonrisa.

-oh.. por cierto! te presento a Olette Dankworth- dec a mientras apuntaba a la chica pelinegra.

- Oye! es que acaso nunca te ense aron a no apuntar a las personas..-dec a la chica algo molesta.

-Oh si.. lo siento-dijo apenada por su comportamiento la chica morena.

-Bueno.. mi nombre es Eliza Armstrong-dec a la peque a chica con una dulce sonrisa.

De pronto son la campana y tuvieron que regresar a clases.-Bueno.. de ahora en adelante seremos amigas- dec a la morena con una gran sonrisa.-Desde cuando somos amigas- dijo la chica pelinegra.-pero...- dijo la morena mientras pon a una cara graciosa. Asi transcurri el d a, despu s de adaptarse a su nuevo colegio y de las clases finalizadas Olette decidi regresar a casa, la chica se encontraba en su habitaci n tomando leectura de su libro favorito titulado "Magia oscura", decidi darse una ducha, por la ventana se pod a apreciar una sombra observandola desde un edificio muy alto...


End file.
